


Mama always loved a green-eyed boy

by TeeStrand



Series: The magic of his eyes [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carlos meets the FireFam, Initial long distance relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tarlos meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeStrand/pseuds/TeeStrand
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B are in an established long-distance relationship, Person A surprises Person B by showing up.TK and Carlos met when Carlos attended a police conference in New York and kept in touch which led to them dating long-distance. Carlos heads to the firehouse to see TK and meets the FireFam.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: The magic of his eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229570
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Mama always loved a green-eyed boy

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little Tarlos Fic.
> 
> Might write a second part if people like this!

The firehouse was quiet when Carlos walked in, it was a stark difference from the usual chaotic atmosphere of the police station. He was near the fire trucks when he heard it, the laugh that has been his saving grace for just under a year now. TK Strand had quickly and efficiently entered his life and taken a hold over his heart, the night they met a treasured memory.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

New York City, 11 Months Ago

Carlos had just left the hotel where the conference was being held after a long day of sitting listening to stuffy old white men lecture the importance of diversity on the force as if they aren’t part of the problem. He was navigating his way through the crowded streets looking for a calm place to stop and catch his breath. 

Just as he was about to turn back to return to his hotel room, he spotted a small café up ahead. Deciding that he had more than earnt a coffee and a sweet treat he headed in, opening the door of the café was like opening a door into another world. The sounds of the busy city faded away and were replaced with soft jazz and the scent of freshly made cookies.

After getting his coffee and a still warm cookie he found a place to sit in a quiet corner, time passed as he sat pondering what to do in his last two days in the city. The café slowly filling up went unnoticed until a soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“May I sit here?” the voice said causing Carlos to look up sharply. ‘Wow,’ he thought, ‘mama was right’. 

“Sir?” the man asked again, now looking visibly concerned.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s been a long couple of days. Yes of course you can join me.” Carlos finally managed to say, the rambles falling out in the presence of the prettiest man he’s ever seen.

“I’m TK by the way. So, long few days, huh?” the stranger introduced.

“I’m Carlos, and I’m in town for a convention. Let’s just say it’s been less educational and more a tutorial in clock watching.” Carlos joked.

“A convention? The Police one or the Vampire one? Please don’t tell me you’re in town looking for new ways to lure innocent men into alley ways for a light snack!” TK said, who didn’t manage to make it to the end of his own sentence before he was giggling along.

Carlos was laughing loudly, the tenseness of the day easing from his shoulders as he lost himself in the man across from him.

“A light snack? Nah, my snacks never need to be lured in fang you very much.” He leered with a smirk on his face. TK near collapsed with laughter at Carlos’ on theme pun.

The two men sat at the little table in the corner talking and laughing well into the night, they were finally brought back to reality by a waitress clearing her throat next to them. “Sorry to disturb your date,” she said, “but, we’re closing the café and will need you to leave soon.”

Carlos was the first to react, checking his watch only to see how late it had gotten, “oh wow, I’m so sorry Ma’am. I guess we lost track of time.” 

TK was too busy thinking of her mention of a date to noticed that Carlos hadn’t denied it.

The two men quickly gathered their belongings and left the small café with a thank you and a wave to the waitress. Neither man wanted their time together to end as they stepped out onto the street, “Shall we...” “Would you like to…” they both said at the same time.

“Would I like to…” Carlos prompted.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?” TK asked nervously.

Carlos froze, he wanted nothing more than to see TK again but he was leaving in two days. He couldn’t possibly make something work with TK if he lived on the other end of the country… Could he?

TK shifted from one foot to the other at Carlos’ clear hesitation. “Look, forget I asked that, I’m sorry. It was nice meeting you. I should go.” He rushed out, turning and stumbling away from Carlos.

“No, wait!” Carlos shouted and reached out to grab TK’s arm, “Please, wait!”

When TK paused, he continued on, “I wasn’t hesitating because I didn’t want to have dinner with you, I’d love to have dinner with you!”

TK smiled but was still confused, “Then why the hesitation… You aren’t married, right?!”

“No, definitely not married,” Carlos laughed, then turned sombre “it’s just that I live in Austin, Texas.”

TK took a deep breath before replying, “Look, Carlos, maybe this is crazy but I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone before. Maybe we could just start with dinner and see where it takes us?”

Carlos smiled and held his hand out for TK’s “Walk me back to my hotel, Tiger?”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Austin, Present Time

A cough broke him from his reminiscing, causing him to look up at the people gathered in the small kitchen area. Two men were stood over a coffee machine bickering, while a woman and a man he knew was TK’s dad, Owen, sat at the table drinking coffee and laughing at the two men. TK was nowhere in sight despite having heard his laugh moments before.

“Something we can help you with, Officer?” said Captain Strand, not recognising Carlos, who was still in his uniform.

“Hello Sir, I’m Officer Carlos Reyes. I’m looking for Ty, is he here?” he replied, looking around in search of his boyfriend. Recognition hit Owen as soon as he said his name.

“Carlos! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Owen said whilst jumping up from his seat to cross over to Carlos and pull him into a hug.

Whilst the two were hugging, TK had walked back into the room.

“Wow, I leave for two minutes and you’re already making a move on my boyfriend, Dad” TK joked sarcastically causing the two men to pull apart with a laugh.

“Oh, I don’t know Son, maybe Carlos would prefer a more mature Strand.” Owen joked back.

“Sorry Sir, but there’s only one Strand for me.” Carlos interjected whilst smiling over at TK, “Hey, Ty”.


End file.
